Soul Nomad the epic battle against the World thing
by Harley25
Summary: This was origanaly on my friends account mewvanilla I was sharing it with her but I moved it to my account for no good reason Anyway" Revya the crappy hero, Gig the cleanfreak, Danette...Danette, Other people! YAY! This is the ultimate show down and u-
1. So much for hero?

Soul Nomad and the battle against the World....thingies?

Chapter1:World....thingies

On day, or years, months, minute's and seconds. In a content of Prodesto there was this one guy. His name was Median the Conqueror. Well his real name was Wallace A. Junior but he was ashamed of it because that was his fathers name, and he was a Nazi. Anyway this idiot tried ruling over the crappy content of Prodesto. Which was a crappy place with not many good tourist attractions, and it smelt. Anyway! As he set off and became king of this crap place he had a daughter. Layna. Although he never cared about and ignored her, leaving her to cry every night.

So there was peace in the land, for like ten minute's. Then these creatures that were lead by a crazy nut job came and wrecked the place up, leaving the UN-loved tourist attraction content to go back to the day's of knowing they truly and willingly suck.

But the crazy nut job was like totally defeated by Layna. Who avenged her daddy's death, unfortunately since he was dead, or so everyone thinks except the old lady across the street, he did not care. Which made Layna cry more. The three seriously tall creatures stopped in place and just went to bed for about 200 hundred years.

Now that the intro's done we come to the not so Hidden Village. Where ower hero's are training.

"I really think this is crap! I'm old enough, smart enough, pretty enough to be a town guardian! I mean is it that hard to ask for?" Danette, the green haired sepp sighed with distasteful sadness. If that makes sense.

"....Hey creeper what the hell are you doing?" Revya looked at myself, the narerator of this fan fiction.

"Revyn seriously quit it!" she growled. I shook my head and adjusted my cordless microphone. Revya rolled her eyes. "Really how in the hell did I land this bit?" she sighed.

"You know you it's all your fault!" Danette pointed. Revya glared at her, "First my name isn't you it's REVYA! Why does no one ever realize that? Except for the unloved hero, Revyn, who no one really care's about." she pointed at myself. Which made me feel quite upset. But anyway!

"And second Danette, it's not my fault your a fricken baby!" she yelled. "Oh a baby hu!? Well Hannah I'll prove you wrong! This baby with kick your ass!" She pulled out her two sticks that were supposed to be swords but this is a poor not so Hidden Village.

"It's REVYA! And your on!" Revya pulled out her stick as well.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all herd a scream from above.

"That's mommy's summoning! We'll finish this after!" Danette raced to mommy who was actually Lady Layna. Revya looked at me. "Are you coming failure?" she asked. A tear went at my eyes, "I-I'm not a failure...I'm-"

"NO ONE CARES!"

We arrived in Lady Layna's room. She sat on her couch screaming at the bratty children on "Nanny 911" as she loved to yell at them for having parent's with no balls.

"Mommy we brought you beer!" Danette crouched beside her couch and gave the cold beer to her. Lady Layna took it. "This is the crappiest beer I've taste! This isn't moose! AND I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!" she screamed and threw it at the wall. Almost hitting Revya in the process.

"I hate my life..." Revya sighed and walked over to the other side of Lady Layna's couch and crouched.

Lady Layna put her TV on mute and stood up.

"Alright I have called you here not only to bring me more beer which you can't even do right!" she glared at Danette.

"But also to tell you I hate you both and want you out of this village now." she told. Revya and Danette's face's dropped, "W-what!? Why?!"

"I just told you I hate you."

"Why?! I'm so pretty though!" Danette begged. "Can't you let us be town guardians!?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah they have so many good discounts!" Revya begged as well. Layna kicked them off her legs and summoned her staff. Appearing before them a line of weapon's.

"For government reason's I for some reason can't let you leave without something to protect yourself with. So Danette choose your weapon!"

"Wow there all so-"

"TIMES UP!" Lady Layna said and threw two sickle swords at her. "AH!" Danette screamed.

"Now your turn Rachel."

"IT'S REVYA!!!" Revya screamed with her face pure red with rage.

"Whatever." Lady Layna summoned a black yet spotless sword.

"....I'm not taking it..." Revya said. Layna sighed, "Well I'm sorry but- LOOK MONKEY!" she pointed. Revya looked as Layna made the sword go into her hand's.

"Hey!?" Revya gasped as the smoke making machine went on.

"HAHAHA! 200 hundred, 6 minute's and 30 seconds! I've waited so long!" A menacing voice laughed.

"Mommy what is that?!" Danette asked.

"For the last fricken time I'm not your failure of a mother!"

"Oh mommy I love you two!" Danette hugged her.

"Finally! I can be free and continue to wipe the world spotless! No more dusty corners or toilet's janitor's always forget to clean! No more dirt or dust! The world will be spotless when I'm done!" the voice laughed.

"Gig shut up!" Lady Layna hit Revya's head. "OWCHY!" Gig cried.

"What the heck why'd you hit me!?" Revya asked with a angry tone.

"Easy I just put a evil clean obsessed freak in your body and am now kicking you out to go and destroy the World terrorist's." Layna snapped then looked at me.

"Except you. Your hot!" she ran up to me and hugged me.

This of course led me to run behind Danette.

"Mommy I don't think Revyn likes you." Danette said looking at me.

"Shut up cow girl! No one likes you." Lady Layna said throwing more beer bottles at us. Making us run away from the crazy old women and out of the village.

"So let me get this straight....we have to kill the World eaters. Save the world and not even get paid!?" Revya asked. "Yup. And it's "World cleaners" not eaters!" Gig corrected. Revya hit herself on the head.

"Owchie!"

"Shut up wuss! Now who's in charge?" Revya asked. Gig sniffed, "Y-you are ma'am..." he said trying to hide the fact he was crying.

"That's right! Wussy....now let's head to a town and get ready." Revya pointed.

"What!? No we have to beat the World puppies!" Danette argued.

"World Puppies? Seriously does no one stick to the script?" Revya sighed. "And you failure! What are you doing?" Revya pointed at myself. "I am your narrator! Some one has to do it!" I held my cordless mic. Revya rolled her eyes.

"Fine...just don't get in the way..gees why couldn't this be the Demon path?" she sighed and the three of us plus one went to the first World fisher


	2. The First World Puppy

We all looked up to see a very tall being.

"Whoa..." Revya said in awe. Danette was now drooling and as you can tell I am narrorating.

"HEY! YOU KIDS GET OFF MY LAWN!"

We all looked down to see infront of us was a fence. "We're not on your lawn!" Revya yelled throwing a rock at the World puppy. "HEY! Don't throw rocks at me!" She yelled and shot a blast at them. Revya looked at me, "Hey failure she shot that at you to. Idiot." she rolled her eyes. I swallowed my sadness and went back to narrorating.

"Hey, can someone get me my news paper....I can't reach it... and I have no hands." the World scissors asked. "World Eater! God!" Revya rubbed her temples. "Actually her name is Feinne. She's the duster, as you can tell by her lawn and how sparkling it is." Gig pointed out. Feinne's lawn did sparkle, it almost burned our eyes. "Thats great and all but no one cares." Revya looked at Danette who was trying to give the newspaper to her. "Danette....your failing big time here....and you dont even have hands to read it!"

Revya said to Feinne.

"Hey! You there! What do you think your doing?" The two girls (plus myself and Gig) looked over to see a bunch of knights come. "Oh good god..." Revya muttered

"Hi my name is Danette. And I-"

"No one cares or likes you." The knight snapped. Revya glared at him, "Listen you pathedic excuse for a knight, no one bullies Danette except me! Got it?" She pushed him. The knight grabbed his sword, "I am ordering you to leave the premises right now before-"

"What? You go and attack me with your dinky sword? Bite me! I've got the badest...wait no...time out I ment "Clean freak" of a sword! Now then..." Revya swung her sword and gave a level 99 attack at them. Danette stared in shock, Feinne tried to get her newspaper in shock, I am saying all of this shocked!

"Would you shut up Revyn!!!" Revya yelled.

"Kelsey that was amazing! How did you do that?" Danette went to Revya's side with admeration and possibly a bit of lunch in her eye. Revya grinned smugly, "Well you see I just hacked into the games codes and made myself on of the strongest players. And its REVYA!" she snapped pushing Danette in the random puddle of mud. "YEAH! Mud pies!" she started making mud pies very happily.

Revya rolled her eyes, "Right anyway-"

"Hey look the knights are running away." Feinne said while sterilizing Danette (which made her scream quite loudly). They saw the knights run away like wusses. "Heh, wusses."

"I'm sorry what was that Gig?" Revya snapped. But oddly enough Gig didn't wimper, "Hey! Bite me!"

"What was that?"

"You herd me! Bite me! Listen toots I want some respect around here so if you don't do what I say then I'll-"

Revya stared at the black sword, "You are NOT ordering me around!? No one orders ME!" she yelled.

"Well I just did kid. Now listen up. If you want to stay the badass girl you are now I suggest you stop calling me wuss." Gig threatened. Danette came over looking very shinny and almost like a walking disco ball ("Thanks Auntie Norus!" she waved at Feinne. Feinne gasped, "I have a neice!" she began to fill with joy) and made my eyes burn. "AH! Why are you so shiny!?" I screamed putting sun glasses on. "Didn't you read the text up there?" she asked. I grabbed the script and re read it realizing my mistake. "Oh I see. Thank you for correc-"

"I WILL STAY BAD ASS AND YOU WONT DO A THING ABOUT IS "wussy" GOT THAT?!" she screamed making both of us jump. "Fine then! Consider this good bye to your bad assness. I'm gonna wipe your dirty mind clean. It'll be so clean you'll be an actual hero!"

Both Danette, Auntie Feinne, and myself (possibly a squirrel) were all shocked. Revya stared shocked at the sword. "Hey retard! I'm in your head." Gig snapped. "I'm sick and tired of people treating me like crap! I'm going to take charge! This won't be a repeat of public school when Gamma and Drazil picked on me because I was the only clean one and always washed my hands after petting a dog (that includes Danette to)! i'm standing up for myself! No more of this crap!" Gig was practically screaming.

Revya's face was still for a moment. It was silent over there. "Go fish." Feinne said. "Auntie Feinne for the last time its JIN and RUM!" I said starting to get frustrated. "Aw its ok Revyn. Go fish." Danette put down. "NOT YOU TO! And how come you can remember my name and not Revya's?" I asked. Danette shrugged, "Not sure. Your turn."

Revya took a breath, "Fine. What are your demands." she asked with a crease on her fore head. "HA! You look old!" Danette pointed and laughed. The only mad Revya even more angry, causing her to throw her sword into Danette's face. Luckily I have fast reflexs. And also Dora the Explora bandades. Yes I said "Explora" instead of "Explorer"...it sounds cooler.

"Glade you finally agreed to listen. First I want respect. Call me wuss again and I WILL clean your head. Also I want you to wash your hands after you eat, pet Danette, touch Danette, kill Danette, and before and after you sleep. Third I want you to polish and shine my sword with care! Not agressive!" Gig explained. "Gee that sounds wrong."

"SHUT IT FAILURE!" She threw her sword at me. "How is that possible?! You threw your sword at Danette!" I yelled back.

"ANYWAY- And last give me your body."

"That also sounds wrong." Danette pointed out. "Shut up! Fine but NOT the last one! We need to keep this crappy, un-updated game slash (/) fan fiction going." she said. Gig sighed, "FINE. Now sign the contract." suddenly a shinning golden contract came up and a purple octopus lady was infront of her. "Yes my dear sign it. Then you can become human and win your love over." she grinned showing nasty sea weed teath.

"WRONG CONTRACT!" Gig yelled and swung Revya's arm to hit her. "Hey! No controlling my body!" she shot and then beat the snot out of the octopus lady anyway.

Then she signed the real contract. "Great. I'm glade we could settle this." Gig smiled. "Indeed...sissy." she grinned. "HEY WAIT-"

"Its not wussy! HAH!"

"D'OH!"

Revya sighed and looked behind to see the three of us still playing cards. "Meh, screw them. Lets get going sissy." she then left the stage and went back to the map to the city of Astec...

"I would like to take this opertunity to ask everyone to pick up there litter and buy smarties. Ok? To be continued!"

___________________________________________________________________________

**Ok again, i want to explain to everyone that this used to be on my other account (actually friends account) but now I'm moving it to my account. I'll try to update it more often :D sorry for the inconvinionce it that is spelled right**


	3. Our sisters in love with the hero?

Revya and Gig had made it to Astec no problem.

'I still think you stepped on someone..they had such a dirty mask.'

'Gig your going crazy. I stepped over a couple of rocks. Maybe even dead bodies, who knows? But the point is it was probably the wind.'

'Some how I doubt it...I wonder if the wind is clean?'

As they arrived to the gate of Astec some sepp guy came over. "Hey you there!"

"Yeah wha-"

"Thats right you! Do you have a referral?"

"I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH MY SENTENCE!!" Revya yelled at the blonde sepp. He shrugged, "Does it look like I care about that?" the sepp asked dully.

"Ew! Look at that guy!? He's discustting! Hey kid sterrilize him for me will yeah?" Gig yelled. The guy looked around. "WW-Where'd that voice come from!?" he gasped. "Oh god. Don't tell me your scared of a voice? Are you that dumb?"

Revya looked around. Then she realized that british like voice came from the sepp guy. "Wait what? Two voices? Ok author what is this!? I thought I was the only special one!?" Revya yelled to the sky. "You are special...in more than one way..." a girls voice (the author) came from the sky. Revya glared at her, "Stupid little..."

"I am not dumb! Why do you always insult me?!" the sepp guys texas like accent came back.

"I insult you because you ARE an idiot. Now why won't you just die!?" the most likely smarter british like voice snapped back.

"OH...I get it..."

The guy looked at Revya. "W-What?! N-NO YOU DON'T! Its not like I'm a-"

"Your skitzofrenic aren't you?"

"WHAT?! No I'm not!" he yelled. "Yeah you are." Suddenly a guy dressed in white came out...but...with red hair. "Levin...thats his name? Levin? Thats gay..." the red head read a script.

The sepp named Levin stared at the guy next to him.

"Y-Your not Vitali!!" Levin gasped. The red flaming haired guy glared at him, "Of course not. I am the most bad assed overlord in the entire casmos! Zetta!" he grinned. Revya nodded, "Ok then why are you here if your so bad assed? By the way my ass is better than yours." she pointed at her butt.

"I'm here replacing Vitali because he's to boring. And you don't even HAVE an ass!" he pointed. Revya started to tear up ,"S-S-SHUT UP!!!" She yelled.

"Whats going on out here? Hey your not Vitali." a man with glasses and was rich looking came out riding on another guy. "B-Brother...w-would you be so kind...a-as to getting off me..?" a man asked. The rich guy didn't listen of course. "Master Christophe!" Levin (both halfs) gasped. Zetta sighed, "Man how did I get this bit?" he muttered sadly.

The guy named Christophe looked at Revya. "Who's this person?" he asked. Levin was about to talk when he noticed Revya glaring at him. "What?" the two halfs asked. "I was guessing which crazy person in your head would talk first." She answered.

"Uggh, you are so annoying!" the british one said. "Master Christophe, This chick ("Dont call me that freak!") was insulting me and then I herd that weird voice." Levin explained.

Christohpe sighed, "I hear a weird voice very day. I think its coming from the top floor but I'm to scared to look..."

Everyone stared at him for a minute. "Anyway! You look like a smart boy-"

"I'M A GIRL YOU ASS!"

"-I'll invite you to dinner for no apparent reason. Now off Cuthburt!" Christophe whipped Cuthburt to go, and they were off.

"I'm sure this should be enough food to your pleasing." Christophe said as mountians of food came. Revya almost drooled at how delicious it looked. But when she bit it it tasted like ash. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?"

"AAHHH! GERMS GERMS! GET THEM OFF MY TONGUE GERMS!!" Gig and Revya cried at the same time.

"I made that. It came from the bottom of my brothers heart!"

Revya jumped as a women with blonde hair and horns appeared randomly beside her (alittle to close to be persise)

"Oh why Euphoria. I didn't see you there." Christophe smiled. Euphoria didn't pay any attention to him. She was to busy staring at Revya in a dreamy way. "Your skin is so soft." she smiled. Revya was now disturbed with both Euphoria's last sentence and the fact she was touching her face. "Ehem T-thanks. Have you ever herd of a persons space? Cuz your in my bubble lady." she backed away.

"HO your so cute!" Euphoria then hugged Revya. "GAH! GET OFF ME!" Revya screamed in terror. "Haha! Looks like you attract more then just crap." Gig laughed.

"Technically she is crap." Christophe said.

"Brother!"

Everyone turned (except Euphoria she was to busy snuggling with Revya) to see Danette holding him by his collar (Cuthburt had a black eye, missing teeth, and no cash on his credit card.) while I the narrorator (Revyn) barged in.

"Great the failure hero is back with the stupid moron. Why couldn't you just stay with that idiot of an excuse for a World Eater?" she asked trying to prey Euphoria off. Danette kicked Cuthburt in some dirt that was on the floor. "How could you leave us! You are so- HA! FOOD!"

"Danette I wouldn't-...actually no. Get germs on you." Revya smiled evily. But Danette actually ate the food. This made Euphoria very upset, for she made that for Revya and no one else.

"Hey! Thats for my lovely doll face you fat cow!" She kicked Danette. But that didn't stop her at all.

"Doll face? God kill me now! Better then that let ME kill everyone!" Revya complained. "Christophe cleared his throat." I (Revyn the narrorator) said.

"Does he always do that?" Christophe asked Revya looking at me oddly. I then waved at him. "Yeah, he's the failure hero. Also the narrorator of this pathedic excuse for a fan fiction."

"Your breaking the fourth wall again!" Gig yelled.

"Alright then. Anyway I have a favor to ask of you."

Everyone's attention went on-

"REVYN SHUT UP!"

.....I went silent...

"Now that I have everyone's attention. Remember when I said I herd voices from above my bed room. Well I have a feeling it was the Nereids. They have also said the they were bullying the World Eater and also gambling illigally with it."

Danette and myself looked at eachother and put the money behind our backs. "G-gambling? How silly. Hehehe" I grinned weakly.

"Gambling? Thats horrible!" Euphoria then squeezed Revya tighter making her face go blue. "But my doll face doesn't gamble! Thats why I love her so much. I love her so much I could..." she went closser to Revya's face. "HEY HEY! BAD TOUCH!" Revya screamed. "NO YOU HAVE GERMS!!" Gig screamed like a girl.

"My sister senses are tingling!" Levin and Zett- I mean VITALI barged into the room.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF OUR SISTER!"

"Get her to stop ASSULTING ME!"

After Levin pried his sister off Revya, she finally got a chance to breathe.

"Perfect timing. I still don't know who you are but whatever (Zetta point) the case. These two are now your slaves."

"I'm not a slave to anyone!" Levin said. It was both personalities this time.

"Hold up! If your coming with us we need names for the two of your stupid accent like personallities." Revya said standing on the far side of the room from Euphoria (who was being held back my Cuthburts unconcious body).

"We don't need names because theres only ONE of us!" Levin said.

"Ok texas hic will be Levin one." Revya pointed.

"Hah, you just got called a hic." the other Levin personality laughed. "Ok your Levin two."

"What?! Why am I the second one?"

"Because I said so." Revya glared.

"Fine then I guess that means I'm better." Levin two laughed. "What!? No you aren't!" Levin one snapped at him. "Yeah, First the worse second the best and third the golden bird. Duh."

"Wait...who's the golden bird?" Danette asked. "Not you." Everyone pointed. Danette then started crying and ran out to the beach.

"Ok now GET OUT!" Christophe kicked them out.

As the group went after Danette (she had money from gambling) a shadow stared at them from the bushes...

___________________________________________________________________________

**BUM BUM BUM!!!**

**To be continued!**

**Sorry for the late update...wait I had this planed? What ever. Enjoy!**


	4. Lady Juno fangirl scream

The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, love was in the air....then Revya stepped onto the beach. Everthing died in that second.

"Danette what are you doing?" she asked.

Danette was chewing on a crab (while it pinched her face). "I got hungry. I tried to eat him but it wouldn't work..." Danette pointed at the blue haired girl wearing a batman outfit.

"Ok Revyn if your going to narrorate then get it right." Revya looked at myself. I looked at the blue haired child. "Um excuse me..but are you a girl or boy?" I asked. The kid looked at me, "I'm a boy. My name is BatPenn!" the kid giggled. Revya and Levin exchanged glanced. "Right. Well I think its time to go. Nice meeting you...well not really but whatever." Revya started walking. "Hey are you guys going to save the world?!" BatPenn gasped.

"Unforchenatly..."

"COOL! I wanna help! Its in my job description you know?" he giggled and handed them his job application.

"Wait we're saving the world?!" Zetta- I mean VITALI gasped.

"You just found that out?" Levin two asked. "Don't mock me british boy!" he snapped.

Revya put on her reading glasses (which made her look like a librarian) and started looking over Penn's aplication.

"Nope sorry kid." she threw in on the ground and stomped on it hatefully. Killing BatPenn's dreams in the process. "B-B-But why?" he teared up.

"Because you fail. Also...YOUR 11 YEARS OLD!!"

"Card Captors Sakura was 10!" BatPenn cried.

"That is true. Sailor moon was like 11 I think..." Levin one said. Revya looked at him disturbed, "Ok first, she was 14 I checked wiki. Two how would you know that?" she asked now suspicious. Levin looked to the side, "N-n-no r-reason..." he stuttered.

"Sure...nerd."

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh you guys are mean! I'm gonna tell my mom!" BatPenn ran away crying.

"Aw geez...waita second...that kid stole my wallet!" Levin one gasped. "You idiot! Why can't you do anything right?" Levin two snapped. "Oh shut up!" he then chased after BatPenn.

"Wait up! Can you buy me something to eat?!" Danette ran after them. Revya sighed, "God I hate my life." She muttered.

"Atleast you don't have to deal with Pram.." Zetali said. The two looked at me. "Zetali? Failure explain yourself." Revya poked me. "Well It would get confusing to the readers with VITALI and ZETTA so I thought. Hey "Zetali" Why not?" I explained. Revya shrugged, "Fine whatever." she started walking after the stupid cows plus BatPenn.

The three finally found Danette and Levins (get it hu hu?) "Revyn just tell the damn story"

"Ok..."

As I wiped my tears we noticed to two's jaws open and both twitching their eyes.

"Is something wrong with them?" Gig asked. "I think a fly might get into their mouths...that causes colon cancer you know."

"No it doesn't! I can say so many things there but I wont." Revya snapped. "Besides I don't see whats wrong with them. Danettes like this all the time." Revya smacked the two sepps heads.

"AMBUSH AMBUSH!!!" Levin screamed looking around.

"MOMMY MOMMY!!!!" Danette screamed as well. Revya rolled her eyes. "What are you two idiots looking at?" she asked not knowing if she even wanted to know.

"Why don't you look for yourself." Levin two pointed. Everyone turned their attention to the swarm of blue fish girls staring dreamily at one women.

"Lady Juno your so beautiful today!"

"Lady Juno please, may I have your autograph?"

"Here's your afternoon tea Lady Juno."

"Everyone everyone please." The women named Juno took the tea and started sipping it.

"I take it your the nereids..." Zetali assumed. Juno smiled charmingly, "Indeed we are. I am Juno." as she said her name all the girls squeeled and died alittle inside.

"Oh god fangirls..." Revya gasped.

"Wow its like a ton of Euphoria's. Only their not going crazy over you." Gig said. Revya suddenly got a chill, "Don't say anything! She might here you!" she looked around nervous.

"Don't touch our sister!" The Levin's screamed.

"Seriously you NEED therapy!" she snapped.

"Thats them Juno! (Fangirl scream) Their the ones saying I'm to young to be a hero!" BatPenn sniffed hiding behind Juno (Fangirl scream).

"Oh. Seems like thats going to happen all the time..." I said taking not of the fangirls screaming at Juno's (Fangirl scream) name.

"Oh Penn. If they hurt you then I'll hurt them back." Juno hugged Penn. All the girls screamed. One of the nerieds caught her friend. "Don't close your eyes! You might miss some more of Juno (Fangirl scream)!" she said. Juno (Fangirl scream) grabbed the girls chin gently, "What a lovely soul you have. Certainly one should be rewarded." she smiled.

The nereid girl went completely read. "T-THANK YOU SO MUCH Lady Juno (Fangirl scream)!!!"

"Ok I'm sick of this crap!" Revya pulled her sword out. "Yeah same here! If I want to see some girl on girl action I'll go to the Astec church!" Levin agreed.

Revya looked at him, "Wait what?"

"Oh really? Who exactly sent you? Those royal monkeys?" Juno (Fangirl scream) asked straightening herself up.

"Hehe something like that. You could call up "Nereid Exterminators"." Levin one said.

"Or Nereid Busters..." Danette suggested.

"Yeah that two."

"What? Are you the best of the best? Please we could beat you anyday. Your not even scary." Juno (Fangirl scream) grinned.

"You say that like its a bad thing." Levin one said. "You idiot that is a bad thing!!" Levin two, Revya and Zetali yelled.

"S-shutup!!"

"Ok girls! Make me proud!" Juno (Fangirl scream) raised her hand and all the nereid girls attacked.

And then...

CLIFF HANGER!!!!

To be continued!


End file.
